In vehicle-related technologies, a telematics technology is one of technologies that have been spotlighted.
A vehicle telematics system is a system which combines a mobile communication scheme and a position tracking scheme with the Internet to detect occurrence of a vehicle accident or occurrence of a vehicle theft, to guide a vehicle driving route, and to provide various other information, or the like, to a driver.
In other words, the vehicle telematics system is a system which provides various information using a global positioning system (GPS) and mobile communication.
Therefore, the vehicle telematics system may provide various mobile communication services such as traffic information, a countermeasure against an emergency, remote vehicle diagnosis, use of the Internet (for example, a financial transaction, provision of news, transmission and reception of e-mails, and the like), and the like, to the driver by using the GPS, a wireless communication network, and the Internet network.
One of the reasons why the telematics are significantly spotlighted is that the vehicle industry and the information communication industry are combined with each other to create a new concept value added service capable of maximizing a synergy effect. For this reason, a telematics standardization group has been organized and has performed standardization work for operations and functions of the respective components of the telematics system, for a communication protocol between the respective components, and for services through a communication network.
When the telematics service is realized, the vehicle is reconstructed as a third Internet space following an office and a home through wired and wireless communication networks and a broadcasting network, and is linked to a home network, office automation, and the like, through a mobile communication network, a broadcasting network, and an intelligent terminal, such that a service used in the home and the office may be seamlessly provided in the vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the related art, the telematics service is generally implemented by communication between a telematics multimedia system (TMS) center 10 and a telematics unit (TMU) 20. The TMS center 10 operates as a server, and the TMU 20 operates as a terminal. Provisioning is executed between the TMS center 10 and the TMU 20 before the telematics service is substantially implemented, as is apparent to those skilled in the art. Such provisioning is well-known to a person of ordinary skill in the art, and thus detailed description thereof will be omitted.
Provisioning executed in a conventional telematics service may be executed or processed as follows.
Referring to FIG. 2, every TMU 20 is selected by vehicle identification number (VIN), and then provisioning therefor is executed one by one.
Referring to FIG. 3, the conventional provisioning is scheduled by a predetermined interval and is periodically tried. To set the schedule for executing the conventional provisioning, TMUs of all the vehicles for which provisioning is executed are divided in units of the number k. The number of k is the number of which the TMS center 10 can execute provisioning.
Referring to FIG. 4, the conventional provisioning, that starts a telematics service from calling by the TMS center 10, transmits a TMU wakeup SMS and information such as reception, transmission, security, etc. to a predetermined header and body according to a provisioning protocol. The TMU wakeup SMS may include information for accessing the TMS center. A predetermined communication may be started for the telematics service when the TMU wakeup SMS is transmitted to the TMU.
Referring to FIG. 5, according to the conventional provisioning that makes the telematics service be started from calling by the TMS center 10, the TMS center 10 allocates resources thereof for provisioning during from when the TMS center 10 transmits the TMU wakeup SMS to the TMU to when the TMS center 10 receives an acknowledgment (ACK) signal corresponding to completion of the provisioning. Accordingly, the TMS center 10 needs to wait for about 2 minutes until receiving a response signal from the TMU 20. The waiting time may occur because of delay of transmission of the TMU wakeup SMS and a process for waking up the TMU 20.
Referring to FIG. 6, in case the TMS center 10 fully uses resources in the conventional provisioning, the TMS center 10 transmits TMU wakeup SMSs corresponding to the number of vehicles in which all the resources of the TMS center 10 are used for provisioning. However, since all the TMUs which receive the TMU wakeup SMSs are not able to execute communication or provisioning, there is a further waste of time due to failure of communication or provisioning.
Referring to FIG. 7, according to the conventional provisioning, the TMS center 10 divides TMUs of all the vehicles into the number of vehicles that the TMS center 10 is capable of covering, and then executes or processes provisioning for the divided TMUs. When provisioning fails, the TMS center 10 retries to execute provisioning according to a retrying logic algorithm. Whenever the TMS center 10 retries to execute provisioning, since a TMU wakeup SMS is transmitted, communication cost for the TMU wakeup SMS increases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.